Systems and methods for call setup and routing are known. In a system that includes a cellular services provider that use the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard or for devices that are compatible with WiFi or other network standards, an OTT downloadable voice client can be installed by the user, where OTT refers to voice and data that is transmitted over the Internet packet switched network and without carrier involvement in quality of service or call management, but these downloadable voice clients are not compatible with network calls.